Pursued
by ArtemisSawyer
Summary: "It was as if he wanted to keep your secret all to You knew that you were being hunted down by nothing less than a " FushimixReader


**A/N: **Hello! So here's the FushimixReader I've promised. As you've probably noticed, I rated this little whatsits T. This fanfic is for mature audiences only. It isn't as lemon-y as I thought it'd be though I guess it's because I could not keep a straight face while trying to write the 'smut'. I guess I'm not ready for that kind of writing yet. Haha! Anyway! I tried to make this FushimixOC but I couldn't decide on a name... so I'll leave the name to you guys!

Again, even though this fanfic isn't as... intense as those other T fanfics here in this site, it still involves a little mature content so please keep that in mind before you roast me. I've already put up all the necessary warnings and all that. If you're still surprised and disgusted in the end, well, it'll be your own fault.

I don't own K or its characters, yada yada yada.

* * *

**-K-**

_That rat bastard_. You thought as you made your way down the dark and deserted alley. You dodged garbage cans and debris quickly and with ease. You've been running for almost two hours now but you weren't in the least bit tired, physically that is. But you were dead tired of your pursuer, that glasses-wearing freak from Scepter 4. He's been on your tail for almost a week now. Even though it doesn't seem like he was assigned to catch you, he seemed to be devoted to making your life a living hell. No one has ever been this close to catching up to you before. You aren't known as "Ghost" for nothing.

Despite making almost no sound at all – and running at an impressive speed – that blue bastard caught up to you. You could hear him running behind you. You guessed that he's maybe a few meters away. _Shit_.

None of this would have happened if you hadn't decided to go rogue and kill that pedophile. Usually, your contact would give you the assignments. You've been a highly skilled assassin since you were fourteen; you knew how things go better than anyone. It was insane to go out on your own and murder that CEO and you knew it. But that bastard… he was soliciting child prostitutes, for crying out loud! And that unsolved case regarding that thirteen-year-old found dead and with traces of sexual abuse made you even more determined to rid the world of that specific swine. It wasn't that difficult. Your knife barely made a sound.

It wasn't the killing that was difficult. Somehow those Scepter 4 idiots managed to trace your tracks and it wasn't long before they found out that you were the infamous Ghost. You had been able to hide from them easily but then _he_ showed up. He was like a bloodhound, able to find you by your scent. It's getting annoying.

"Come on, *your name*, you know I'll catch you anyway." His teasing voice was practically echoing in your head. One of the things that you hate most about him is the fact that he apparently discovered your true identity. You have dozens of aliases yet he found your real name. _Rat bastard_.

It always struck you as weird though, how a guy from Scepter 4 discovered your identity yet had kept it from everyone else. There weren't any WANTED signs with your face and name all over the city or bounties from several underground groups. It was as if he wanted to keep your secret all to himself. You knew that you were being hunted down by nothing less than a psychopath.

The alleyways that you were hiding in weren't in any of the maps in the city. The buildings on both sides were tall and looming and provided great cover. It was dark and the only light source was the moonlight that somehow found a way to sneak in the gaps of the roofs. You had no idea where you were going or where the path led to but you had no choice. All you could do was run. There were no turns or bends or other paths that you could choose. It was only a matter of time before…

You bit back a swear when, up ahead, a dead end stood. There were no windows nearby or emergency fire exits or ladders, just the large brick wall that seemed to conspire against you and your plans of getting rid of that bastard behind you.

When you reached the dead end, you made a decision. It was either now or never. You were going to free yourself of that Scepter 4 bastard if it was the last thing you do. You didn't have any kind of weapon at your disposal but you didn't care. You were going to kill him with your bare hands if you had to.

It didn't take him long to get to you. He stopped a few feet away, that sickening smirk plastered on his stupid face. You braced yourself and stared him down, daring him to make the first move.

"End of the road, I see." The guy was taller than you by a head, and if not for the simple fact that he was a complete and utter dirt bag, you would have found him cute. "Now…" He casually adjusted his glasses with his right hand. "Shall we?"

You don't usually attack first but something about his voice just set you off. He was treating you as though you were some helpless, clueless girl. That enraged you. You had spent your entire life proving the world that you weren't helpless, ending lives viciously and bloodily even though the extra drama wasn't necessary. Being patronized by some four-eyed idiot was something you would not allow.

You were fast, of course, and your attacks were dead precise… but he was also fast and had a knack for dodging your punches. It went on like that for some time. Then you made one mistake: you started fighting with anger. You let yourself be consumed with so much hatred that you stopped calculating your moves and taking note of his actions, and just threw punches and kicks without even thinking. You just wanted to wipe that sadistic smile off his damn face that you didn't even care what happened anymore. Big mistake.

You expended too much energy too fast and the Scepter 4 bastard, upon seeing this, took advantage of your sudden exhaustion immediately. Before you knew it, he was pushing you against the wall, your wrists held above your head with his left hand, his right hand squeezing your throat. You couldn't even feel the ground no matter how hard you tried. The bastard's face was so close to yours that you could feel his breath.

"That was rather disappointing, *your name*. I thought you would have done better." His grip on your neck tightened but you refused to back down.

"Go to hell." You spat. His creepy smile grew wider. You took a few deep breaths and thought of ways to get away from him. He was surprisingly stronger than you expected so wrenching free from his grip was out of the question, and you couldn't move your legs to kick because he's trapped them with his own. Right now, there was nothing you could do but stare daggers at him.

There was a malicious gleam in his eyes that you did not like in the least bit. This bastard was up to something… but what would he achieve by just trapping you like this? He could reach for his phone with his right hand to call for reinforcements – that would have been preferable seeing as it's getting more and more difficult to breathe. And just when you thought that he was never going to stop squeezing the life out of you, he did. But he was reaching for something other than his phone.

You should have seen it coming. That look in his eyes should have given you some sort of hint. But you were too wrapped up in hating the bastard that you didn't even realize it until it was too late.

In one swift motion, his right hand let go of your throat…

And slid right up your shirt.

It took you half a second to react and two more seconds to realize that you were being felt up by this Scepter 4 idiot in a dark alley in the middle of the night. "W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

In response to that, the blue-wearing scumbag started feeling you harder, squeezing you humiliatingly. And just when you were about to let rip a series of insults and profanities that would have made a corpse turn in his grave, his lips crashed on yours.

Your head was spinning. You were practically frozen in shock. On one hand, you were disgusted and repulsed and nauseated at the very thought of being touched by vermin like him. On the other hand… well, his hand was soft and warm and knew how to caress. And as sickening and revolting as his mouth was… there was a hint of bittersweetness that you found yourself liking.

The kiss started off roughly – mostly because you were still trying to yell at him – but then he got surprisingly gentle. That was before he subtly shoved his tongue in your mouth. He was coaxing your tongue into action and, without your permission, it did. Before you knew it, you were full on making out with your psychopathic pursuant.

You didn't remember when he let go of your hands, but he must have at some point because you found your fingers combing his hair which was amazingly smooth and silky. He had wrapped his arms around you, pressing both your bodies closer. His lips left yours but before you could complain, he started kissing and nuzzling your neck. Logic and reason had already left you. All you knew was that you liked his warmth and his touch and wanted all of this to never end.

But of course it did, eventually.

His ringing phone snapped us out of it. We were panting and, for a moment, felt more than just a bit disoriented. Time seemed a foreign aspect. You yanked yourself free from his embrace. You pushed him away and then he finally seemed to come back to his senses. He took out his phone from his jacket and answered it, turning his back on you in the processes.

You could have ran away then. It would have been easy. While he was busy talking on the phone, you could sneak out and disappear from sight, never seeing him ever again. That was the logical thing to do. But you couldn't get your weak knees and legs to function. You couldn't even stand up properly yet. You were leaning heavily on the wall, a hand clasped on your mouth as you played back the events that had just occurred. Another reason why you opted to stay was to ask the guy what the hell just happened.

When he finally ended his call, he took his time before turning to face you. Not that you minded, you were still feeling a bit scatterbrained yourself and needed just a few more seconds to compose yourself properly.

After a few minutes, he eventually faced you. The smug grin or the creepy smirk was gone from his face and was replaced by the queerest look – a look that was neither neutral nor expressive, a look that seemed to be expecting something… or anticipating something. You wanted to slap him then. Or punch him. Or kick him in the gut. Or break his arms and legs. But you couldn't move.

"So…" You said, hating every second of silence. "Correct me if I'm wrong here because, well, I've never been caught or even close to being caught by… anyone before but, I'm pretty sure that _that_ wasn't part of the procedure of arresting a suspect."

That smug grin returned. "No. No, it isn't. But then again, I wasn't trying to arrest a suspect."

**- K -**

* * *

**A/N: **OPEN ENDING! I gotta say that I cheated a bit on this one. I thought of about a dozen different ways this could have ended but couldn't pick the most appropriate one so... again, I'll leave that to you guys. This will only be a one-shot so don't expect any kind of resolution or explanation on Fushimi's end for this. Yeah, it's lazy but, seriously, I could not think of the best way to end or explain all of this. It could be a because of a sudden surge of teenage hormones, it could be true love, it could be anything!

So! What do you guys think? This is the first time I've ever written something remotely lemon-y... and I'm not even sure I got the right kind of lemon. Please review and let me know :)


End file.
